


Can Anybody Find Me Somebody to Love?

by Error401



Series: In and Out [8]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: "I'm Korean", Alternate Universe, Daryl's biceps, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Karate Kid - Freeform, M/M, no zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error401/pseuds/Error401
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What’s…going on?” Andrea asked carefully, dropping down to a squat next to Glenn on the floor. “Hot sex?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can Anybody Find Me Somebody to Love?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm surprised you guys aren't entirely bored yet, but I'm glad you still like me (well, most of you, anyway). On the bright side, new episode Sunday!

“I know one-eyed paraplegics that fight better than you,” Daryl huffed, throwing his hands up in defeat.

Glenn lay flat on his back in the middle of his apartment, heaving like there wasn’t enough oxygen to go around. “I haven’t exactly,” he wheezed, wiping sweat from his forehead with his damp t-shirt, “had time to stay in shape, what with all the working and the napping and the recovering from injuries.”

“Excuses are for pussies,” Daryl growled, nudging Glenn in the side with one bare foot. “Up.”

“Ugh,” Glenn moaned, rolling over onto his stomach and pressing his face to the dusty floor, hoping to find some cold spots.

“Up,” Daryl repeated, wrapping his hands around Glenn’s arms and hauling him to his feet. “Ready position.” Glenn tried to hold back his blush as Daryl lifted him, his strength both enticing and dangerous.

They’d been practicing the same move for half an hour, and it always ended the exact same way. “Isn’t this the definition of insanity?” Glenn sighed, raising one fist in front of his face and the other further out, spreading his legs shoulder-length apart as Daryl had showed him. It felt ridiculous, but he knew he needed balance.

“Only if you ain’t learnin’ nothin’” Daryl shrugged, hopping lightly back and forth on the balls of his feet.

“Let’s face it, in a real fight I’d be killed,” Glenn said, watching Daryl cautiously and trying to keep himself light on his own feet. “Murdered. Destroyed.”

“I thought your people were supposed to be good at fightin,’ Daryl grinned, feinting forward and back, causing Glenn to jump. “All that kung fu-ninja shit.”

“First of all, kung fu is Chinese,” Glenn ground out, using all of his concentration to avoid being knocked over by Daryl’s leg. “Second of all, ninjas are Japanese.” He glanced up quickly and gasped, looking at a point behind Daryl’s left shoulder.

Daryl turned behind him to see what Glenn was making a face at, and that was when Glenn struck, grappling for Daryl’s right arm and twisting him around, using his momentum to take Daryl to the ground and sit solidly on his chest. “Thirdly, I’m Korean.”

“Distraction,” Daryl licked his lips, rasping due to the pressure on his lungs. “Nice, but won’t get you where you need if your opponent’s got some smarts.”

“Well then it’s just lucky you don’t, isn’t it?” Glenn smiled, patting Daryl’s arm.

 Before he knew what was happening, their positions were reversed. He was on his back, and Daryl was straddling him, breathing heavily and grinning like a crazy person. “Not fair,” Glenn pouted, trying to ignore the way Daryl’s bare skin was brushing against his own. He already knew how Daryl would react to any sign that Glenn was physically attracted to him, and it wasn’t good.

“You wouldn’t do well in prison, boy,” Daryl chuckled, pushing a finger against Glenn’s cheek before climbing off of him and hopping back to his feet. 

Glenn lay still a moment to gather his wits before sitting up. “It’s ‘cause I’m pretty, right?”

Daryl glanced at him sharply, eyes narrowing.

“Glenn?” Andrea called, knocking on the door. “You okay in there? I heard noises.” 

Glenn groaned and eyed the door, but made no move to get up. He turned his head to Daryl, widening his eyes and biting his lip hopefully. Daryl rolled his eyes and shook his head before stomping over to the door and pulling it open. “Yeah?” he asked.

Glenn actually heard Andrea’s intake of breath, and he couldn’t help but smile. Daryl was sweaty and sleeveless, and his arms were glistening on full display. Glenn would give a lot of things to spend some time with those arms. He had no do doubt they had the same effect on Andrea. 

“Umm,” Andrea said, “Glenn?”

Daryl grunted and stepped back, allowing Andrea to slip past him and into the living room, which was now more bare than Glenn could ever remember seeing it. They’d pushed his couch, table, and television up against the walls so they would have more room to practice. Glenn had asked Daryl why they couldn’t just do it at his house, but Daryl had said it was best for Glenn not to be hanging around there. 

“What’s…going on?” Andrea asked carefully, dropping down to a squat next to Glenn on the floor. “Hot sex?”

Glenn spluttered and turned even redder that he’d been from exertion, choking on air. “What?! No!”

“You done caught us,” Daryl said, straight-faced. “Looks like we’ll be havin’ to take our affairs elsewhere.”

“Daryl!” Glenn complained. “That’s not funny!”

Andrea laughed and fell back onto her ass, eyeing the two of them with amusement. “You must be the guy that Dale was all angry about. You don’t look like a cannibalistic hillbilly ruffian to me,” she said, eyes giving equal consideration to Daryl’s face and biceps.

“Andrea,” Glenn hissed, a little mortified. “His name’s Daryl, and he’s a human being, not a stock character from a bad horror movie.”

“Nice to meet you Daryl,” Andrea inclined her head, twirling a finger around a loose lock of hair. “Andrea." 

“Mmm,” Daryl grunted, slamming the door shut and shuffling over to sit on the couch against the wall.

“Daryl was teaching me some self defense,” Glenn offered. “He knows all about that kinda’ stuff.”

“Hmm,” Andrea said, looking between the two of them. “Well, I just wanted to make sure you weren’t being beaten to death, or something. Don’t think I haven’t noticed your dismal track record in the personal safety department.” She clapped Glenn lightly on the shoulder, grimacing at his damp shirt, and stood. “I’ll leave you to it.” 

Daryl stood as soon as the door was shut. “Up.”

“Wait,” Glenn said, holding his hands out in defeat. “Wait. I just need some water, or something. I’m not as tough or manly as you are.”

Daryl considered a moment before nodding. 

Glenn sighed in relief and pushed himself up, but had to stop as all the blood rushed from his head and his vision blurred. Everything became fuzzy around the edges, and he didn’t know which way was up anymore. He felt himself tilting sideways, and he would have fallen had not Daryl rushed to steady him, an arm around his shoulder. “Kid, you okay?” Daryl asked.

Glenn couldn’t answer, his brain still muddled.

“Hey, Glenn, answer me,” Daryl commanded, prodding him harshly in the side. “You still with me? Glenn?”

“I…I think so…” Glenn said finally, putting a hand to his head. “I just felt dizzy for a minute there.”

“C’mon,” Daryl said, leading him carefully over the couch. “When’s the last time you ate somethin’?”

“I dunno,” Glenn slurred, letting his head fall back against the cushions. “Yesterday, maybe?”

“Yesterday?” Daryl growled. “ _Maybe_? The fuck’s wrong with you, you idiot?”

“I’m not an idiot,” Glenn protested weakly, wiping sweat from his eyes. “I’m just…poor.”

Daryl looked at him like he was taking him in for the first time. “You’ve lost some meat,” he said absently.

Glenn shrugged. “Not like I can’t afford to lose a few pounds, don’t you worry,” he smiled, not liking the way Daryl’s eyes could penetrate everything.  “I’ll look really awesome with my new buff body.”

“Next thing I teach ya? Huntin’,” Daryl nodded, satisfied.

“I can’t…kill things,” Glenn shuddered. “I just… they’re so cute…and…”

“Pussy,” Daryl muttered. “Then again, I ain’t exactly confident you won’t kill yourself with a weapon in hand.”

“Hey,” Glenn said indignantly. “I’ll have you know, I’m a very good shot!”

Daryl raised an eyebrow.

“Okay, so it’s in video games,” Glenn grumbled. “But they can’t be that be that different!”

Daryl chuckled and collapsed next to him on the couch. He had no doubt that the thing would stink to high heaven the next day, but for some reason he didn’t mind. 

“Hey,” Daryl said suddenly. “That pig…he been givin’ you any more trouble?"

Glenn swallowed. “No,” he said, curling his fingers into the fabric of his shorts.

“Keep thinkin’ I see the bastard outside my house, but he’s always gone when I go to check,” Daryl said muttered darkly. “I know what he’s doin’, tryna’ scare me or some shit.” He glanced over at Glenn. “Dixons don’t scare easy.”

“What…” Glenn rasped, words catching. “What are you gonna’ do?”

“Ain’t really much I can,” Daryl shrugged. “Police ain’t no friends a mine, ain’t gonna believe one ‘a their own is such a psycho freak.” He breathed out a heavy sigh. “He’ll get bored eventually. I’m not like Merle, I don’t do stupid illegal shit where people can see me. Well…not anymore, anyway.”

Glenn smiled, thinking back to what he now knew was a younger Daryl in all those pictures on the internet, but then frowned again. He lied about Shane. He knew he shouldn’t have, but…maybe he was afraid that if he said it out loud, then that would make it real. And it just…couldn’t be. Real.

“Hey Daryl,” Glenn said, looking up at his stained ceiling.

“Mmm,” Daryl said.

“We’re friends, aren’t we?” Glenn asked.

“Dumbass.”

 


End file.
